Problem: Solve for $x$ : $2\sqrt{x} - 2 = 8\sqrt{x} + 5$
Subtract $2\sqrt{x}$ from both sides: $(2\sqrt{x} - 2) - 2\sqrt{x} = (8\sqrt{x} + 5) - 2\sqrt{x}$ $-2 = 6\sqrt{x} + 5$ Subtract $5$ from both sides: $-2 - 5 = (6\sqrt{x} + 5) - 5$ $-7 = 6\sqrt{x}$ Divide both sides by $6$ $\frac{-7}{6} = \frac{6\sqrt{x}}{6}$ Simplify. $-\dfrac{7}{6} = \sqrt{x}$ The principal root of a number cannot be negative. So, there is no solution.